The Beginnings of a Young Reporter
by TigerBlack62
Summary: My take on Tintin's background. NO SLASH! Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Restless

The Beginnings of a Young Reporter

Chapter I

Restless

It has been a hard night.

The adult female has never so stressed since she moved back to Brussels. Not even a week has passed since the incident, and she was wishing to be dead. Like many women out there, Germaine never figured out her husband was working for the mafia. The pay the man received every fifteen days was a little suspicious. She didn't mind after all, thinking he was receiving a better pay after moving to Paris.

Husband and father, informant, and now a gangster? Who was the real one?

All of them.

In the first minute, he acted like a loving husband and caring father, at the second, he was scared, doubted about his decisions, and feared to be killed at the middle of his job, and, at the third, he was a nightmare.

She remembers being verbally attacked by the man she chose as her mate. He even tried to slap her just because. Instead of running, Germaine decided to stand up and remained protective. The translator was always thankful the male didn't hurt her little bundle of joy when he was in his "madness moment".

Germaine recalls once having a black eye, and didn't want to report to work. Sadly, she went to the building like always, because "her daily routine was forcing her to", but this time, she tried to cover her damaged eye. The only one who saw her secret was the editor. He had a few feelings for her, even knowing she was already taken.

After seeing it, he didn't doubt her husband was the responsible for it, and called a few police contacts a few minutes later after the translator left to home.

When the officers knew about the man's personality disorder, he was taken to therapy for about two months. The female also recalls her husband swore revenge. Something funny here, is that he no longer remembered the times he beat Germaine down after the sessions ended.

Remy continued his job as an informant, like if nothing happened.

The scene was replaying on her head every time she got her baby boy off to sleep.

Multiple personalities are trouble for those who have them, thinking they are  
>"tons of souls merged into one person, fighting always for the total control of the entity".<p>

Now, she lived in an apartment in Labrador Street, near "Le Vingtième Siècle". To be precise, the same one where she used to live before moving with her husband to his apartment, then, to Paris.

As soon as Germaine was about to sleep, a loud crying was heard.

She sighed and went directly to her son's crib.

Yeah, she admitted her boy had very powerful lungs, possibly courtesy from his paternal grandfather.

She took him in her arms and started to sing a lullaby. Somehow, it was not working. And also she couldn't recall why was he protesting on not to sleep.

Then she remembered why.

It was Remy the one who got him off to sleep by singing him the same lullaby she was singing. Now it was obvious the boy missed his father a lot. It was like he knew what meant when he freed his finger from his little palm in the train station that day.

The baby kept crying. All he wanted was to feel his father's presence and hear his voice. Because he didn't get either, Augustin, as the boy was called, continued crying.

His mother continued to lull him and singing him a few lullabies, even if he didn't appear to approve it.

After like a half an hour, the little human finally slept.

Now, it was silence the only thing that was being heard.

Germaine was relieved. As I mentioned before, it has been a hard week since she got separated from her husband, and, in times, she misses him, his smile, his hair, his voice... his company.

A good thing was, she just got a few days left before going back to work. Helleputte was told, by his contacts, Remy was murdered in his sleep by a gangster, thus, making him gave the female a week off.

But, who will be taking care of her baby meanwhile she's working?

The first people who crossed her mind were her parents. Then, she mentally slapped herself. Germaine remembered her parents telling her not to return, nor contact them, because she chose to "screw her life with weird words nobody understands", plus she married a "person who deals with bad people". The disapproval and disowning her made her feel she was alone, and wanted to cry. The translator then looked at her son, sleeping. She kissed his forehead and the little boy opened his eyes. Those reminded her of her "deceased" husband. Germaine nodded and smiled back to her son. She looked again and figured out her little bundle of joy was searching something to squeeze. She gave him her index, and felt like very soft clay surrounding her finger.

The boy was now smiling. Germaine then kissed his forehead and put him back on his crib.

She returned to her bed, and finally managed to get a rest.

The next day, Germaine woke up and took her son to the park. Mr. and Mrs. Finch, who were walking by with a few goods, saw her and went towards her.

-Hello, Germaine!- Mr. Finch greeted, and then, his sight concentrated on the bags under her eyes.- You didn't rest well, did you?- said now with a worried tone.

-No, Mr. Finch.- She replied.- And I apologize about my son's constant crying.-

-We understand, you know.- Mrs. Finch said.- Those makes us think there are children around... and that makes us happy.-

-Really?- Germaine asked.- May I ask why?-

-You just happened to ask.- Mr. Finch replied with a smile.- Well... my wife and I are not able to have children, and we've been annoyed by that "eternal" silence...-

-But then, you returned, and your son's crying is like music for our ears.- Mrs. Finch added

-So...- Germaine wondered.- You don't mind if I...-

-Of course we don't mind.- Mr. Finch "replied" to Germaine's favour.- It'd be an honour to babysit Augustin while you're out.- said showing a smile

Germaine sighed with relieve.

-You don't know how much I thank you for this.- She said

-It's just nothing, dear.- Mrs. Finch said.- We'd like to know we took care of a young while we still have the energy before our hair turns gray.-

Mr. Finch gave a friendly laugh.

-So, I hope you get some rest, Germaine.- He said.- We don't want you to sleep during your work.-

-Thanks.- She replied.- And I'll try.-

Then, they left to where they were going.

Mr. and Mrs. Finch were feeling alive when they knew they were going to take care of the baby. Many years of trying to have children will finally be "fruitful". All they needed to do was to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah. Short chapter is short, I know.

Blame X-Ray Dog and its "From the Heart" track from the "Canis Rex I" album.

I'm not sure if there's a Mr. Finch around in the original comics (too lazy and tired to remember). This is my fanfic, so get over it.

For those who might not get a few stuff here, go and search "The Circle of Paris" and read "Chapter 8: Truth be Told" (promoting fanfic, lolz!).

I should be writing the next chapter of "Tintin in Mexico" instead of this.

Read and Review!


	2. The Anthem of a Boy Scout, part I

**A/N: **Before starting, for those who don't still get it, search my first Tintin fanfic, **"The Circle of Paris"** and read **"Chapter XIII: Truth be Told"**.

Also, I've been busy lately, and I kind of want to get rid of "Tintin in Mexico" because I don't have the enough kicks to continue writing it. I've been generating ideas for "the real sequel" (as I want to call it) of "The Circle of Paris". The first one mentioned will just be "the aperitif".

Also, I promise I'll focus more on the lad who'd turn into the quiff-haired reporter we all grew to love... if you know what I mean.

Please Read and Review!

Chapter II

The Anthem of a Boy Scout, part I

The situation was favourable as the time was passing. The things for Germaine and her son were getting better every day. Her little boy was always with the Finchs, either hearing stories of all the adventures Mr. Finch has had before getting retired (he was an archaeologist, by the way) and married or being stimulated by Mrs. Finch. To be precise, they were like the parents the lad never had. He barely saw his mother. The only time he could spend time with her was only in the nights and weekends. In the last ones, Germaine spent her time teaching his son all the languages, one by one, of course.

Augustin, now a seven-year-old, was getting very hyperactive. He wanted to feel the adrenaline. He was taken to the park just to spend his entire energy running, climbing the trees, and even jumping from them, just when the couple were not looking.

It was getting late. They decided to take the boy back to his mother.

_School for now is over, and it will start again in a few months._ Mr. Finch thought. _This little guy needs to focus all his energy into positive stuff. _

-Mr. Finch, did you had amazing adventures like this?- The little boy asked

-Why, of course!- He replied.- But not as amazing as the ones you're imaging.-

-Discovering mummies and visiting places like Egypt and Stonehenge sounds even more amazing than pretending being in a jungle.-

-Oh, Augustin.- the adult male laughed and took him in his arms.- And what would you like to do tomorrow?- He asked.

-Mr. Finch...- the little one replied.- ... tomorrow's Saturday. I have language classes with my mom.-

-Oh, how was I able to forget?- He said.

-Were you planning something?- Augustin asked

-Well... there's a thing.- Mr. Finch replied.- I like your energy. And I think it'd be better if you focus it into good things, like...like...-

-The Scouts?- Mrs. Finch asked.

-Oh, yes! The Scouts!- Mr. Finch remembered

-Being a boy scout?- Augustin wondered.- It sounds cool... like an adventure!- replied with a smile.

-I also used to be one when I was your age, boy.- the adult said.- You need to excuse this old man because of his fish memory.- he laughed.

-I want to tell mom!- the boy exclaimed.- I want to be a boy scout!-

-I need to talk with her, remember?- the man said.

-But what if she says "no"?- Augustin wondered

-If that happens to happen... then... we'll see what we do.- The man proposed to him.

They finally arrived to the apartment, and saw Germaine was arriving at the same time as them. She looked a bit tired and sleepy. Not because she lacked of sleep. The smoke of the cigars of other employees, the strong smell of coffee, and the indescribable, stressing noises have been affecting her lately. All she wanted was to get a good rest.

-Mom!- The little boy greeted as he run to his mother.

-Augustin, dear!- She hugged him and took him in her arms.- How was your day?-

-It was full of fun!.- he replied.- I run a lot, felt the grass, and I even climbed a tree!-

-That sounds you had a good time.- she said.- It's getting late, you know what to do. I'll be with you later.-

Then, the young boy left to his room, with a smile.

She soon directed her sight to the Finchs.

-I thank you a lot because you can still handle him.- Germaine said

-It makes us feel very happy.- Mrs. Finch replied.- Your son has a lot of energy, you know.-

-I'm aware of that.- Germaine replied.- He might have took it from my father.-

The couple laughed.

-Well... Germaine... you know your son's on vacations, and he needs to focus all that energy into positive things.- Mr. Finch said

-Like the boy scouts?- Augustin's mother asked

-Exactly.- The adult male said.- And your son was wondering if you could give him permission to be one.-

Germaine was not sure if letting her son to be a scout or not.

-I'm not really sure.- she said.- I'd prefer to meditate it, you know.-

-We understand it.- Mrs. Finch said.- If you happen to have taken your decision, please let us know.-

-I'm sure I will.- Germaine replied.- Good night.- said as she was going into her apartment.

-Good night.- the couple replied and left.

Germaine then closed the door and saw her little boy, wearing his blue-striped pyjamas, reading his language notes before going to bed.

-Reading before you sleep?- she asked.

-I read somewhere it helps a lot when learning. The human brain can remember a lot when there are no interferences.- The boy replied.

She sighed and laughed a little.

-Well...- She continued.- Mr. Finch told me about the boy scout thing.-

-Really?- his eyes widened.- Can I be a boy scout? Please?-

-I'm not sure, son.- the female red-head replied.- I need to meditate it.-

-I understand.- He replied with a little, calmed voice.- I will continue reading before sleeping.-

-Okay, son. See you in the morning.-

And she left to her room.

_A boy scout?_ She thought.

One of the few last things she wanted of her son was that.

Her husband used to be one on his youth. And she didn't want the story to be repeating again.

_He might not end like him._ She thought once again. _Not when he has someone who takes care of him. He's still a child. He has no contact with his paternal-sided family._

The only one who last had contact with them was Germaine. She remembered she contacted Paul, her husband's brother, a few days ago. He told her if they appeared to know they were grandparents, they'd "take all the family down". I mentioned "somewhere" Remy's parents didn't approve the female translator because "she was a weird, ginger-headed vampire".

It was not as "rude" as what René, her father, said to Remy when he saw him at first sight. _"In the name of Vercingetorix, who the hell is this excuse-of-a-man?"_

And the insults towards Remy turned to worse-than-that when Germaine said he was going to marry him. Her father tried to convince her not to share a life with somebody "who works for the police and gets involved with bad people".

He finally gave up, and both of her parents decided to disown her and to forbid her to contact the family, because, she was no longer their daughter.

She didn't care, because she'd be with the only one who really understood her.

Germaine kept meditating about it.

Remy was "the perfect husband". While they were dating, he told Germaine he used to be a boy scout, and the best of his troop. He learned how to survive, to "think fast", to be a "gentleman at early age", to focus his energy into good things, not even mattering what kind of evil was going around.

_How ironic. _

She thought it once again.

Germaine also thought she could influence Augustin during her sessions with him. And also, she's preparing herself when her boy finally decides to ask about his father. It's not that easy to tell him. Remy is probably living in London as he said he will when he confessed what he was really doing at nights, and not dead as everybody thought. The only one who knew Mr. Van Kuifje was still alive was his wife.

She was also aware her son needed a paternal figure, and, so far, Mr. Finch was being it. I could also say the young red-haired boy knew the Finchs better than his own mom.

Augustin was still young, full of energy, and very optimistic. He's not like the other children. He could read a book without drawing, while the others would complain of the lack of "imagination" of it. The female wanted to nurture her son. Being in the apartment, surrounded by walls is not healthy for a child.

After having a good debate with herself, she finally agreed on letting her son to join the boy scouts.

_He'd succeed._ She said in her mind as she was getting into her bed. _He's a fast-learner. He needs to have contact with other children._


	3. The Anthem of a Boy Scout, part II

**A/N: **Before starting, for those who don't still get it, search my first Tintin fanfic, **"The Circle of Paris"** and read **"Chapter XIII: Truth be Told"**.

This was supposed to be submitted earlier, but my grandma passed away this last Thursday and I had to support emotionally my family (even if I barely knew her. Our first proper meeting was when she was hospitalized this past July).

Please Read and Review!

Chapter III

The Anthem of a Boy Scout, part II

The next day, at the very morning, Augustin woke up and went to have a walk around his house. It was still dark, and was trying not to make a sound. To be sincere, he was not tired, and, because he was bored, wanted to pretend he was an adventurer lost in some weird cave in San Lorenzo. The boy didn't have any pets to play with. Germaine was allergic to dogs, had a severe ailurophobia (fear of cats), didn't want around a bird because "they were noisy", or at least for her, and hated rodents.

The little boy thought that pretending to explore a cave, like Mr. Finch used to do, would make him to desire less a pet. Sadly, that theory of his was not working. After he finished his "exploring" game, the red-haired lad went to see the moon.

In times, as he contemplated the moon, Augustin wondered if his mother really loved him. The love he received from the Finchs was, or at least in his point of view, trying to compensate Germaine's love. He rarely saw his mother, and, when he happened to be with her, he watched her as a language teacher instead. It didn't bother him, as he was used to.

His classmates called him a freak. His teachers had a special liking to him. His writing appeared to be made by a college student. The red-haired boy writes around six pages as minimum. Before going to school, he gives Germaine his homework, to be checked before handing it to the respective teacher. As a mother always does, she praises his work, and motivates him to keep on the same track, not mattering how much his classmates bull him.

But now, summer vacations were present, and thought he could try to do friends if his mother happened to let him go to the scouts.

Feeling tired, he felt asleep near the window, where the moon light was striking.

A few hours later, he woke up in his room, like if what happened earlier was just a dream.

After he took his bath, and changed to his regular clothes, Augustin went to the kitchen, where Germaine was finishing cooking some eggs. She had a smile in her face, and turned when she heard her boy sitting.

-Good morning, son.- she greeted as she finished cooking and was serving him a couple of eggs.- Did you had a good rest?-

-Yes, I did.- He replied as he started to drink some orange juice.- Mom, did you carried me back to my room last night?- he asked

-Why, yes I did.- she replied with a friendly laugh as she took her seat.- It's not good for a child like you to sleep in the floor, you know?-

-I was tired.-

-I understand.- his mother said.- But try not to do it again. You don't know what kind of animals were walking in the floor.-

-Okay mom.- the boy said as he started to eat.

After they finished, they went directly to the living room, where the language classes use to take place.

-Mom.- Augustin said.- Why didn't you bring the books?- he asked

-Well... I thought you could rest what's left of the week.- she replied

-Why?-

-I have been thinking about the scouts thing.- she replied.- And...-

-And?-

-And I think it could be the best for you.-

-Does that mean...?- the boy asked joyfully.

-Yes.- she nodded.- I decided to give you a little break of our language classes because you're joining them this Monday.-

-Really?-

She nodded again.

-How awesome!- the little red-head expressed.- I'm going to tell Mr. Finch! Thanks mom!- he said as he hugged her and she returned the hug.- Thank you!-

-xxx-

Monday finally came, and the lad was very excited about his first day on the scouts. He was finally going to meet other kids, and was also hoping not to be rejected.

Mr. and Mrs. Finch accompanied him to the park, where the scouts usually reunite. He couldn't wait a minute more. Augustin started to imagine a lot of things, like climbing trees with the kids, helping old ladies to cross the street, even saving some puppy from a burning building like Hell.

-Okay, here we are.- Mrs. Finch said.

Augustin snapped from his thoughts and wanted to scream with joy. Even if he was just a few steps away, he couldn't handle what he was feeling now.

-I'm so excited!- the boy exclaimed.- I can't wait to be a scout!-

-You'll learn from the leader.- Mr. Finch said as he hold him in his arms.- I bet you might be the best of your group.-

-Really?- the boy asked

-Oh, yes.- Mr. Finch replied.- You're smart enough. How many languages do you speak? 4? 5?-

-Actually 3 ½.- the red-haired boy said.- I'm learning Russian.-

Mr. Finch giggled.

-I'll give you a tip.- The man said.- Try not to say what are you good at, unless they ask you. Okay?-

-Okay!- he replied

-Come on. Let's go.- Mrs. Finch said as she took the boy from one of his hands.

They went to were the groups. Some of the children there didn't seem to like the new one.

A while later, Mr. and Mrs. Finch left. After this, Augustin was assigned to a troop. He approached them and presented himself.

-Hi guys!- he said.- My name is Augustin and I feel honoured I'm with you.-

-Say,- Bruno, the leader of the troop, said with authority.- Why are you so overjoyed?-

-Because I wanted to be a scout!- Augustin replied.

-That's all?- the leader wondered.

-Are you good in something?- Danny, the only black-haired boy, asked.- You know, like climbing trees, digging holes…?-

-Oh yes!- the red-haired boy replied.- I speak 3½ languages, I'm good climbing trees, I'm the smartest of my class, I can write like a professional author…-

As the new scout was talking, a great part of the boys were disgusted. Judging by their respective expressions, they appeared they took their decision: the red-haired one must go.

-I think we heard enough, red hair.- Bruno said.- Welcome to the clan of the White Wolves.-

Bruno approached him and bear-hugged him.

-You'll like to be one of us.- the tall kid said

-But I already like it!- Augustin replied still overjoyed

-You'll like it even more later.- the leader added

-Believe him,- David, the shortest of the group, said.- We have here a few rules, and the most important is: what the Leader says it's true.-

Augustin smiled.

-So, what do we do first?- the red-haired boy asked

He shouldn't have asked that.

Bruno told him to transport many logs to their cabin, one by one. He told him that was every new member of the clan does. He was about to confirm that to the Commissioner, however, Danny told him that he didn't had to, since he doesn't like when scouts develop their abilities faster and they were doing this in secret. After two more convincing arguments, Augustin decides not to tell him.

Later, he was told he had to clean by his own the cabin.

Three hours passed.

Bruno told him he could go and remembered him not to tell anybody about the 'developing fast' secret.

The boys reunited in the park, where Mr. Finch was already waiting for him. Augustin left with him to the apartment.

Meanwhile, the boys started to laugh discretely.

-I cannot believe he fell for that.- Bruno said

-Me neither.- David said

-This is going to be easy, right boys?- Danny, another kid of the 'pack', asked

-Yeah, right.- Anton snickered and he turned to Phoebus, the blond-haired one.- What about you, Phoebus? What do you say.-

-Well… what can I say? We turned out to be smarter than him.- he replied

-But remember, my wolves.- Bruno said.- We have to observe him. The more we do it, the more we know him and the more we can fool him to do stuff for us.-

The kids continued laughing. Phoebus stopped laughing and started to feel guilty. He didn't want to do that. But, if he tells that to the Commissioner, the pack would know he betrayed them. However, the blond boy was aware that all the work they gave to Augustin was not enough proof. He had no option, but to wait more.

Meanwhile, Mr. Finch noted the boy looked a bit tired

-Augustin.- the adult said. –Why are you looking messy? Was your first day tough?-

-Uhm… kind of.- he replied.- But I was told it's necessary because it helps to develop a better behaviour and love for the hard work.-

-Well, that's true. When I was a child, that didn't happened. I guess this system is focusing more on that. And I'm proud of it.-

They continued walking until they arrived to Germaine's apartment. The boy's mother hasn't arrived yet. Mr. Finch decided to take the boy to his apartment until she arrived. The first thing Augustin did was sleeping in the couch. He was pretty tired.

Mrs. Finch eventually arrived. She left to the grocery to get a few goods. She saw Augustin, tired and messy. The woman went to where her husband was and asked him why the boy looked like that. He explained he thinks the scout's system changed a bit to shape the behaviour of the children and he added the boy might have played with his new friends.

She relieves and starts to prepare something.

A couple of hours later, Augustin woke up and saw there was a cup of hot chocolate in a table near him. He thought someone might have left it there, so he took it and gave it to Mrs. Finch, the first person he found around. She told the boy she made it for him, since it was like a reward for being perseverant and strong.

The boy smiled and started to sip the chocolate, since it was still hot.

_I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson._ Augustin thought at the same time he was smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the chapter being short, but I'm not in the Tintin mood, probably since the fandom was flooded by newer fans (some of them just saw the 2011 film and part of them still don't know it's based on the comic of the same name), but I'm no one to judge.

And yes, I know **'The Italian Plot'** went downhill after I was hospitalized. I can tell that since I didn't receive reviews. Just one or zero, instead of the classic three.

I'm writing another fanfic with a friend, which is not Tintin-related. What fandom? I won't really tell. The fanfic is posted here, BTW. It's about how our OTP of a series try to develop their friendship, but, thanks to some storm, it ends up as another thing and they have a time limit to resolve that problem before its late.

If I had grammar mistakes, please tell me where they are.

Please Review!


	4. The Anthem of a Boy Scout, part III

**A/N: **Before starting, for those who don't still get it, search my first Tintin fanfic, **"The Circle of Paris"** and read **"Chapter XIII: Truth be Told"**.

Chapter IV

The Anthem of a Boy Scout, part III:

The weeks passed like seconds.

Augustin has been doing ridiculous tasks since he joined the scouts. The Commissioner was still unaware of this. The other packs didn't like the new one either, and, like his pack, were giving him chores and sending him to bring non-existent stuff.

The boy was so innocent he didn't realize he was being bullied by the other boys. Bruno's plan of getting rid of him was not working well, since Augustin was getting better developed than the rest of them. How ironic.

The White Wolves pack were already in their cabin, making a plot to either get rid of the new one or use it as a personal slave.

Unlike his friends, Phoebus didn't seem to be convinced. He knows they don't like Augustin, probably because he was 'ginger', as the other boys described him. He didn't want to form part of this. He couldn't either tell the Commissioner what his pack was doing to the new one because he'll also get in problems with both the adults and the boys.

For them, especially Bruno, Augustin was just a treat. He was perfect in all the senses. The rest of the pack were lucky they were able to talk at least one language.

The red-haired boy finally arrived.

He was falsely greeted by the kids.

Before giving him one of the many ridiculous tasks and/or chores they made up, the Commissioner arrived to tell them they have to be where the meetings are held due to having a special guest.

The kids left the cabin, with Augustin being the first and Danny the last.

Minutes later, they arrived.

There was him, the special guest, sitting in a chair.

He was wearing an expensive dark-gray suit, a brown tie that matched with his eyes, red hair, pale skin, and a few freckles. He had a goatee, small moustache, and looked so intimidating because of his size and age. He had black shoes manufactured in Italy, probably bought recently because they were still shining.

The man was accompanied by his butler who, like him, looked intimidating.

The Commissioner finally arrived minutes later and started to talk to the boys, who were talking.

-Boys! Boys!- he said. –Please be quiet!- he said and then the packs stopped talking. –Thank you. Well, as you can see, we have a surprise special guest today. Many of you might not know him.- he cleared his throat

While the Commissioner continued talking, Phoebus, who was paying attention to the man, lightly gasped.

-Good morning, children.- The red-haired man said, snapping Phoebus off his thoughts.- As the Commissioner said, my name is René Vlamynck and it's for me a great honour to be in front of you. I don't use to give conferences or motivational speeches because of my lack of time.- he clears his throat.- This man with me is my personal butler and assistant, Mr. Cyrus Polzl, who will also participate with this talk. Before beginning, questions and answers will be made after I finish.-

Mr. Vlamynck started his incredibly not-boring speech. All the kids were paying attention, especially Augustin and the blond boy of the White Wolf pack.

For Phoebus, the resemblance was noticeable. The red-haired boy who was bullied by his pack and Mr. Vlamynck shared many features: the shade of hair, the few freckles, the (almost) curve of the lips, and the tilt to the nose; the head shapes were a bit close to each other.

He studied Augustin one more time.

_Could this be the opportunity to make the boys to stop bullying Augustin?_ The blond-haired boy wondered. Suddenly, something inside him started to tell him what to do. He smiled a bit.

The speech finished a couple of hours later.

Mr. Vlamynck was watching how the boys were leaving group by group. Suddenly, a certain boy stole his attention.

The man was a bit perplexed.

_Could it be?_ René wondered

The intimidating man approached to the Commissioner.

-Excuse me, mister.- he said.- Who's that boy? The red-haired one?-

-Oh, that's Augustin.- he said. – He's the newest scout.-

-What's his last name?-

-I think it's Finch. May I ask why?-

-I'm just curious.- He replied.- He reminded me of my daughter, rest in peace.- he lowered his head a bit.- She died in the hands of what I think it was the Devil itself.-

-Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.- the Commissioner said.- I hope he didn't affect your speech.-

-No, on the contrary. It motivated me more. Germaine was the favourite of my daughters. And just seeing that boy it made me feel secure, like if she reincarnated.-

-That's good to know, Mr. Vlamynck. And thanks again for spending your time teaching these boys.-

-Anytime, mister.- he said with a fake smile.- I must go. A great empire can't direct itself.- he chuckled and left.

Mr. Vlamynck left unconvinced and went inside his luxurious car, where his personal assistant was waiting for him.

-Where to, sir?- he asked

-I realized I have one hour left, Cyrus. What if we rest a bit before joining my comrades in the business?-

-Sounds good to me sir.- his trustworthy employee said and then he noted there was something odd on him.- May I ask, sir, are you alright?-

-I think I saw a ghost.- he replied as he was getting into the car.- Or a demon.- he muttered

-A ghost? At this time of the day?-

-Sort of.- Mr. Vlamynck replied and he turned his head to the boys, who were playing.

-Do you want me to take you to your favourite restaurant, sir?- Mr. Polzl asked

-Oh, sure. Why not?- he replied, still merged in his thoughts.

Cyrus got into the vehicle and turned it on and left.

René Vlamynck was actually the father of Germaine, Augustin's mother, thus, making him the grandfather of the red-haired Boy Scout.

_The hair._

He remembered a couple of minutes later after he started talking the boy took his attention when he glanced to the scouts.

_That smile._

_The freckles._

_The face._

_That skin colour._

Everything was telling him how much the boy looked like the daughter he disowned years ago, when she told him she was marrying a detective (Germaine lied to him, however, thanks to his contacts, he found out Remy was a police informant instead).

That memory started to replay in his head:

_-I can't believe you lied to us!- René roared while his wife was burying his head in one of her hands due to shame and disappointment._

_-You would've never accepted Remy, anyways!- Germaine defended._

_-You ruin your life first with being a translator working for a mediocre newspaper. Your salary is even less than Cyrus' weekly salary.- the male continued.- And now you will ruin yourself even more with marrying that scrawny fox!-_

_-I love him so much! I'm going to marry him, you like it or not!- she said_

_-I'm giving you one more opportunity, Germaine!- he continued.- Leave him for your own safety. He's nothing but problems! He's an informant! He'll bring a dying curse to the family!-_

_-I will never leave Remy!- she said.- Not even for the money you offered me! My love for him has no price! Deal with it!- she crossed her arms_

_-One more chance, Germaine.- he persuaded, still angered.- Is it that thingamajig? Or me?-_

_-I choose Remy over you!- she replied very sure of her decision._

_-Fine!- he angered even more.- You know what? Get lost! You're no longer my daughter! You have no mother or sisters! You have no family! You're a stranger! A freak!-_

_-That's okay for me! I don't care if I don't get anything from you because Remy is everything I want!-_

_-Get the hell out of my sight, you vixen!- he pointed to the door_

_Germaine left to the door, with her head held high._

-Sir, we've arrived.- Cyrus said, snapping René from his flashback.

-Oh, sorry.- he said.- I was just… thinking.- he sighed and saw his watch. Still in time.- I'm not feeling well, Cyrus. I'll take a walk. You go and eat something. I'll see you in the building.-

Mr. Vlamynck left, leaving Mr. Polzl so curious about his sudden behaviour.

In the meanwhile, back to the boy scouts, Phoebus already designed a plan and made sure every part of it had sense. He prepared himself and sighed at the same time he started to search his friends, which he ultimately found near a small pond.

-Guys, you won't believe what I found out about the new kid.- Phoebus said, faking a scared voice.

-What is it, Phoebs?- Danny asked

-Remember the man who gave us that speech?- Phoebus asked

-The scary man? Yes, I do.- Bruno said.- What about him?-

Phoebus made sure Augustin, the Commissioner, or any other boy aside from them was around.

-I found out that, Augustin, you know… the new one…- he gulped.- He's his son.-

The boys gasped in unison, full of fear.

-I think we should stop bullying him. We don't know how far we can go, and how painful our death can be in his hands if Augustin tells him we've been bullying him.- the blond boy said

-I think you're scaring us, Phoebs.- Anton said.- If he's really his father, then why are other people coming for him when the sessions end?-

-Haven't you thought those other people might be his nannies while his parents are out?- Phoebus said.- Imagine if they are monitoring us and are at this moment telling his father we're bullying him just because we don't like him or we're lazy.-

-But that man isn't too old to be his father?- Danny asked. –I'd believe you if he was his grandfather.-

-Ever thought Augustin might have big-and-strong-as-gorillas brothers protecting him too?- Phoebus half-hissed –What if they're here, hiding in the bushes or trees, and hearing what we're saying? What if they saw what we did to him these last days?-

This created more fear around the boys.

-Now you say it,- David said.- I remember I heard a few kids saying the new one looked a lot like that man.- he shook nervously

-I think it's time to treat him like he deserves.- Bruno said.- After all, he's the son of Belgium's richest and powerful man.-

-And I'm sure we don't want his gorilla-sized brothers to give us a 'lesson'.- Anton said

-Hey, friends!- Augustin said as he approached the pack.- What are you talking about? A strategy? I can be good help for it!-

The boys didn't know what to respond, not even Phoebus, the one who came up with the lie.

-We've been thinking of something, pal.- Danny said.- And the leader here decided you should be the most important after him.-

-Besides, you know a lot of things we don't know yet.- Anton said with false enthusiasm

-Are you sure you don't want me to develop as fast as you?- Augustin wondered

-We decided you are developed enough to be the second leader.- Phoebus said.- After all, you have a lot of talents and we don't want to be in problems.-

-Problems? Why?- Augustin asked

Anton slapped Phoebus in the head because of the last thing he said.

-What Phoebus meant is that the Commissioner might kill us, not literally, because he'll think we're not encouraging you to develop and use your talents.- Anton continued lying

-Is that true, Bruno?- he directed to the White Wolf leader

-Of course it is, Augustin.- he replied.- You should use your brains more than strength.-

-Oh, okay then!- the red-haired boy replied with a smile.- I'll be in the cabin if you need me. I want to rest a bit.-

-Of course.- David replied.- See you later!-

Augustin left, much to their relief.

-We have to work a lot on this.- Bruno said.- I can't believe we sounded so stupid and retarded.-

-It's not your fault that ginger's the son of that bigger ginger.- Anton said.

-I think we should go elsewhere.- Danny said.- I'm getting hungry.-

-I want to eat some nuts.- Anton said.

-I think I have a few in my backpack at the cabin.- Phoebus said

The boys left to their cabin.

They were not aware they were being observed by Mr. Vlamynck. He followed the boys to the cabin and stood behind the bushes to evade being spotted by the children or the Commissioner.

He took out his binoculars and searched for the red-haired one. He finally found him, sleeping peacefully in one of the beds while the other kids were, silently, eating dry fruits.

Mr. Vlamynck is a complex man with a hardened heart. He has no sympathy for others. His wife passed away of a cardiac arrest seven years ago. He had four daughters. Two of them died of an illness. They never got married nor had children. The other one, who is, unfortunately, infertile, ran away with a singer to St. Petersburg ten years ago. He hasn't heard of her since. His first-born, Germaine, was disowned one day before her wedding around 8 years ago.

He's alone.

With the appearance of Augustin, mixtures of feelings have been bugging him since he first spotted him. Judging by his expression and eyes, he appeared he might have planned something, probably mixed with resentment.

_Maybe it's true, after all._ He said in his thoughts while observing the scouts. _That boy could be my grandson._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I know I spoiled someone with the plot of this chapter. I made a little change and I had this.

Germaine's father is a complex character I designed. Part of his background will be explained in future chapters.

If I had grammar mistakes, please tell me where they are.

Please Review!


End file.
